


It had to Be Her

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peace, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Everyone had a place that made them feel calm, James Moriarty was no different.





	

It was easy to find solace when I came to the enclosed rooms, the silence was calming and it always smelt of honey and lavender. Even if we never said a word to each other.

She didn't care who I was outside, she didn't need to know why I was there, all she did was comfort me. Some weeks it was all the calm I found. 

How hard is that for a man to admit, when he can have anything at his fingertips? The truth is, if I didn't have Molly, I'd probably crumble.

The weight of my plans and everyone else having expectations of me, I had to find a light in the never ending tunnel.

It had always been her, Molly Hooper, the Woman who calmed the brain of a Spider.


End file.
